Talk:M82
findings Upon digging through the BF2 files, I found this: a file entitled "USSNI_M82A1". I opened it up, and found that this weapon, which is unused in-game to my knowledge, has no "sounds" or "ai" files, but did have its texture sheets, meshes and animations -- I couldn't open up the latter two, unfortunately, as they are both effectively inaccessible to me. One uses a file type which I'd have to jump through hoops just to see (the .baf filetype) while the other seems to be a proprietary filetype (.bundledmesh). Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Something else interesting, the "Weapon.descr" file that every weapon has (I believe it determines how the weapon is referred to in the killfeed) lists the following: : :and :The first one, I believe, determines the killfeed name (which states "barret95," even though that's also used for the actual M95). The second one may be what describes the weapon at the BFHQ page -- and the jackhammer refers to the shotgun. :Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Very cool find. Maybe I'll go through the Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield Vietnam files to see if there's anything of the sort. Where exactly did you look to find ths, anyways? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Program files>EA GAMES>mods>bf2, and I unpacked the WinZip file "Objects_client.zip" to my desktop. From there, you go to Weapons, and then to "handheld". What lies within is composed of every weapon in the game, including some cut content, like the M82A1 and the LP7 laser designator. It follows a pretty easy organization scheme, should be a little easy (US = US, ch= China, eu = European Union, and a few odd ones like gb, which might actually mean that Great Britain was intended to be a separate faction before the final game was released, as those weapons are all British made weapons, like the SA80 and L96.) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also, I used a student copy of Autodesk Maya 2012 to open the .dds texture files. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Seems the BF1942 and BFV "objects" files are locked away as .raf file archives. I'll try opening it with 7-zip or WinRar, but I doubt it'll work. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, that link you gave me a while ago when I was asking for the weapon stats? Well that's the object archive. I'm going to dig around a bit. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll do a bit of digging in the BFV folders. Maybe I'll be able to get the stats for the weapons. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I think I saw on the AIX mod that it was cut from the game and they added it in. Future DLC I hope they add this one into the Armored Kill DLC, and the AT4. 14:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) The AT-4 would be slightly redundant for the Engineer class, seeing as they have the SMAW/RPG-7. It wouldn't really fit on the Support either, if Battlefield Vietnam is anything to go by. On the Assault, maybe. Th3 razor 15:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Use in Operation Swordbreaker We never see the enemy sniper close enough to determine what kind of rifle he's using, so there's no indication to say he's using a Barrett. All Campo says is that it's "a .50", and the Barrett isn't the only .50 caliber sniper rifle in existence. The Iranian military in reality uses the Steyr HS .50, a bolt-action AMR firing the .50 caliber round, for example. The claim of the enemy sniper using a Barrett in Swordbreaker should be removed because it's pure speculation. Ghost Leader (talk) 02:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Proof? BTW "a .50" could refer to any .50 caliber sniper rifle and since the M82 is the only fifty caliber sniper rifle it will remain as such.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 10:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :^You probably should've said it's the only one available in the game, Joe. :But Ghost Leader, you make a good point. However, because it's an unknown, we have to assume that DICE wouldn't just add another .50 caliber sniper rifle for one scene. I mean, yeah, the M82 is only used in one part of the campaign as well, later on, but I highly doubt they'd add a whole new weapon model when they already have the M82 which does 100 damage at any range. That detail also further strengthens the idea since if you stay out in the open in that mission, the sniper fires a couple shots in quick succession to kill you, something a bolt-action sniper couldn't do. 16:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC)